


Knighthood

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Double Penetration, Facials, First Time, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “He’s one of the straightest guys in school Naru-kun, if anything he’ll be so freaked out by it that he’ll leave the unit.”(Kink meme fill)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Kasa realises that he’s not only bi, but kinda kinky too.
> 
> Written for the kinkmeme. Prompt was - “Leo returns, so of course knights celebrate his return in the good old fashioned way of having an orgy. Tsukasa is very much caught off guard by the invitation, but ends up going along with their welcome back party.
> 
> Rough sex or humiliating Tsukasa (or any member of your choice) would be cool, but all kinks are fine.” 
> 
> The underage warning is for obvious reasons.
> 
> I'm aware that certain lines in here now contradict canon given what was revealed about how Knights formed in Monochrome Checkmate and I may fix them up in time. For now just keep in mind that this was written before that event.

 

Family matters interrupting his school schedule were always a bit annoying. He understood he needed to attend them but he was now 20 minutes late for a practice and while the rest of his unit might not take things quite seriously enough in his opinion, he did. By the time he’d reached the studio door, he was starting to break a sweat. He’d been walking as fast as he could through the halls without resorting to running and his breathing was definitely laboured but he was sure his upperclassmen wouldn’t notice him standing outside if he took a moment to compose himself. Well, they might not notice him but he was certainly noticing them. The conversation drifting out the slightly open door was intriguing, and more importantly, seemed to be about himself. 

“He’s one of the straightest guys in school Naru-kun, if anything he’ll be so freaked out by it that he’ll leave the unit.” Sounding like he’d rather this conversation not be happening, that was definitely Izumi. “And as annoying as the brat might be it’d be a pain if someone else got their hands on him.”

“Yes but like, if we don’t at least invite him and he finds out then he’s going to feel left out, he likes these tradition things.” Arashi’s tone was insistent. He was right, Tsukasa thought to himself, whatever they’re talking about, he would be highly dismayed to find out they’d left him out of some important tradition. Whatever his feelings on the actual activity might be.

“How the hell would he even find out?” Izumi pauses, “I’m sure you two don’t go around shouting off the rooftops that we all fuck on occasion. And well, Ousama has changed but I’d hope like hell he doesn’t either.”

Tsukasa can’t believe his ears. Surely Izumi wasn’t actually meaning what he was saying. There had to be a second meaning to his words. Taking one last breath and making sure he looked completely unruffled, Tsukasa made his entrance.

“Ah, Suuchan, you’re late.” Tsukasa hadn’t even realised Ritsu was in the room, “We were just talking about you.”

Tsukasa is pretty sure the glare Izumi shoots him could cut through steel but Ritsu seems entirely unbothered by it.

“Hello, Ritsu-senpai, Sena-senpai and Narukami-senpai,” Turning to each of his upperclassmen as he spoke, he felt like he was delaying asking what was actually important, “You were _talking_ about me?”

Having been caught out, neither Arashi nor Izumi seem particularly keen to talk, looking at each other awkwardly. The strange silence and their reactions ignite a fear within him. Had he actually heard correctly when he’d been standing at the door?

“Mhmm, we’re gunna get together and bang to celebrate Ousama coming back.” The way Ritsu says it so casually baffles him. “They were talking about whether or not we invite you since you don’t like guys.”

There must be hidden cameras hiding somewhere, surely. If this isn’t a prank his upperclassmen are playing on him, then he’s dreaming. Just to make sure that isn’t the case, he pinches his arm. Nope, not dreaming, so it must be cameras. Looking back to Izumi and Arashi, both of them have eyebrows raised, likely at his lack of reaction. Well, it served them right to try and prank Suou Tsukasa, he wasn’t about to embarrass himself for anyone’s entertainment.

“Where are the _camera’s_ hidden?”

No one reacts the way he expects them to, confusion taking residence on their faces.

“The what, Kasa-kun?” Izumi’s voice sounds incredulous.

“For the _hidden camera_ prank? I’m not such a fool that I would be tricked by something like this.” He manages to sound proud and confident saying it but in his mind doubt is starting to form about how correct he is.

Ritsu starts chuckling. He’s soon joined by Arashi giggling quietly, a hand over his mouth as if it makes the fact he’s laughing at Tsukasa remotely politer.

“Oh Tsukasa-chan, honey. I’m sorry for laughing but it’s just that we aren’t trying to trick you or anything like that.” He takes a step forward, a manicured hand resting itself on Tsukasa’s shoulder in a gesture he supposes is meant to be comforting. “Why don’t you set down your bag and take a seat, big sis will explain things for you.”

There’s a very strange atmosphere in the room as he abides by what Arashi requested. Both Izumi and Ritsu are watching him with different levels of unconcealed curiosity and it makes him feel very exposed. Knowing whatever he’s about to hear isn’t a prank, or a dream he tries to collect himself. No matter what explanation Arashi is about to give him, he’s not going to react in an unseemly manner.

“Okay.”

Arashi shoots a look to both Izumi and Ritsu before sitting down in a seat he’s dragged into position to face Tsukasa’s. Crossing his legs he appears to take a moment to compose himself as well.

“First I think we should give you some back story right? So like, apparently it was a thing these two and Ousama just used to do. I didn’t know anything about it myself until Ousama came to me one day and was like _‘Naru! Come to the studio after results!’_ ” Arashi’s impression of Leo is surprisingly spot on and in any other situation Tsukasa might be impressed. “So anyway, I took a moment to freshen up before coming here and by the time I arrived, Ritsu-chan was balls deep in Izumi-chan and Ousama had his-”

“Oi! Naru-kun, he doesn’t need to hear specifics.” Izumi’s cheeks are tinted pink as he interrupts.

Heat rising in his own cheeks, Tsukasa can’t help but think that he agrees. Hearing such specifics about his other unit members is highly unnecessary and rather tasteless. Although, Arashi had called this a tradition so maybe it was better he heard exactly what kind of things went on. That way he could make a proper decision on whether his dignity and sexuality were more important than not being left out. He couldn’t believe he was actually considering taking part in such a thing, surely there were school rules against this, or laws or something. Even if there weren’t, he was the heir to the Suou family, this was plain inappropriate for someone like him.

“Sorry Izumi-chan~” He doesn’t sound at all sorry as he apologizes, more amused at Izumi’s reaction. “Well you get the idea, they were all getting down and dirty by the time I arrived. I was like, totally shocked at first too, virginal little first year me, I’d never seen anything like that in real life so you can imagine-”

“Naru-kun don’t tell the brat such blatant lies.” Another interruption from Izumi and Tsukasa seriously starts to wonder if he’s ever going to finish hearing what Arashi’s trying to tell him. If Izumi was so determined to censor what Arashi was trying to say, maybe he should have decided to explain instead. Though he has to admit, the familiar bickering of his unit members is making the information somewhat easier to swallow.

“I am not! I really had never seen a threesome.” Arashi’s voice sounds scandalised.

“Not that part, the part where you said you were virginal.”

“Well compared to you three I felt that way.” A hand dismisses Izumi, leaving Tsukasa with a lot of questions he doesn’t want to be wondering about his unit members' sexual histories. “Long story short, I started joining in and for the brief period of time between then and when Ousama left, it was a tradition. After every win, we came back here and celebrated.”

“The last win we had wasn’t even with _Leader,_ it was against him.” Tsukasa tries to sound unrattled when speaking but he’s pretty sure his voice is shaking. He really is doing his best to stay composed and now that he’s having to fight off images of his four upperclassmen naked and sweaty in this exact room, composure’s getting harder to keep. He didn’t want to be imagining such things, he reminds himself. Not at all.

“Nope. But the fact he’s returned is a victory all in itself and now that things are, well, relatively settled, we decided that it was totally appropriate to celebrate how we used to.” Arashi sounds cheerful. “This one’s more of a welcome back party than like, strictly celebrating a win.”

Tsukasa can’t even think of a reply. His face has to be approaching his hair colour with how warm it feels. He’s trying to tell himself he’s not at all flustered but it’s probably obvious to everyone in the room that he definitely is. If he’s expected to say, yes I will join in or no you’re all mad, today, then they’re going to be disappointed. Things like this are important life decisions and are not something he can make on the spot. Thankfully, Izumi saves him by speaking up.

“So that’s that. Ousama probably isn’t gunna show up today if he hasn’t already. I’d say we should stay and run through a few songs ourselves but I’ve got homework to do and you’re going to be even more useless than usual like this so it’s probably best to call this practice off.” Izumi’s already lifting his bag onto his shoulder and making his way towards the door by the time he finishes his sentence. Tsukasa would usually be outraged for practice to be blown off after he’d come all the way back to school. With how flustered and how much he has to think about today though, he’s somewhat glad.

“I will inform you all on whether or not I intend to _participate_ in the celebration party before our next practice.” Three sets of eyes settle on him as he finishes speaking. Tsukasa can’t really figure out why. “Ah was it my pronunciation? Sorry _participate_ -”

“It’s not how you said anything, Suuchan, it’s that you’re thinking about joining us.” Draped over a chair like a ragdoll, Ritsu looks and sounds half asleep.

“If it is something Knights do as a group and I am a member of Knights, I cannot just refuse it.” It would be a lot easier for him to just flat out refuse participation here and now, he likely will in the end any way.

“Whatever, I’d rather you did just say no since you’re going to be annoying if you are there.” Izumi shrugs his shoulders and makes his way out of the room. Now that the other two have also started to pack up their things to leave, the reality of the situation sets in.

 

\---  


While he hasn’t been able to get what happened at the failed practice out of his head all night, it’s not until he’s in bed and left alone with his thoughts that it all comes rushing back to him. He’s always been pretty certain that he’s straight. Not that he’s ever explored any other option but he’s going to have to continue his family line one day so exploring other options seemed really pointless when he considered that. Now however, that’s exactly what he’s doing, whether he’s meaning to or not.

The beautiful woman writhing in pleasure on his screen is doing nothing to keep his attention as his thoughts keep slipping back to his unit members. Every time the mental image of the scene Arashi had described jumps into his head he tries to force his thoughts back to the video that’s playing and the moans that are coming through his head phones. Moans that if he uses a bit of imagination, could fit within Leo’s vocal range. Arashi might have said Izumi was the one getting fucked and hadn’t gotten to finish saying exactly what his leader was doing but the image in his mind his slowly morphing into Leo on his back, squirming and screaming in pleasure as he gets fucked hard. The image turns him on far more than what he’s been watching.

In his mind Leo’s fringe sticks to his face with sweat and his hands grab at the sheets of the bed that is for some reason in the studio. While usually he’s mostly just annoying and incomprehensible, the Leo he sees now is nothing if not erotic. His dick isn’t particularly large but it’s rock hard against his stomach and dripping precome as he gets fucked into by someone. Himself, he realises as the fantasy pans down to show a sparse amount of dark red hair above the dick pounding into Leo. The hand around Tsukasa’s cock picks up the pace, stroking himself hard and fast to the image of his unit leader. There’s a word on imaginary Leo’s lips _‘Suo~’._ Hearing his name moaned so lewdly makes him moan himself, a hand clasping over his mouth when he remembers where he is in reality. Not that anyone will be able to hear him with how large their house is or how thick the walls are.

When he switches his mind back to his fantasy, he can clearly see Izumi, Arashi and Ritsu standing beside the bed watching. All three stroking themselves to the scene like Tsukasa is in real life, hunger and lust in their eyes as they get off to watching him fuck their King. The image makes his cock twitch embarrassingly and seconds later, he finds himself trying to bite back another loud moan as he cums all over his hand in thick spurts. Before flopping back against the pillows he pauses the video that he ended up paying no attention to. He feels exhausted, the orgasm by far the most intense he’s had in a very long time. He has no doubts it was what he was thinking about that’s responsible for that.

Breath starting to even out he takes a tissue and starts to clean himself off. All things considered, this should make things easy. If he can cum that hard just thinking about such a scene, then he definitely has some attraction to boys and shouldn’t have a reason to be left out of the ‘party’. He still has a few reservations though, as anyone normal would after being invited to an orgy he thinks. Does he really want to lose his virginity to someone in his unit? Will he be able to perform when things are actually real and not just a fantasy? What if someone wants him to bottom for them? A pang of arousal answers that last question for him. Apparently he didn’t have any issues with the idea of that. Before his hormones decide it’s a good idea to make him need to jerk off a second time before sleeping, he tries to clear his mind. If he’s still okay with this by morning, he’ll send out a group message informing the others that he wants in.

 

\---

 

To say Tsukasa feels completely ready and at ease when the day rolls around is a bit of an over-statement. He’s definitely still nervous about the whole thing but there’s a lot of anticipation as well. He’s been bombarded with lewd fantasies of his unit mates since he agreed to join in. For someone who’d thought they had a very good hold on their hormones for a 15 year old boy, the whole thing has been rather distressing. He’s hoping that maybe, even if just a bit, after today he’ll be able to go back to his previous mind state, where thoughts of him being pounded into a mattress didn’t pop into his head in the middle of Japanese History.

His driver pulling up to the Sakuma residence, Tsukasa has to take a moment to collect himself. It isn’t like he didn’t know what he was getting into, having been sent links by both Izumi and Arashi to read and given a few general words of advice by both of them. He’d even had to convince Izumi that he was actually taking part because he wanted to and not just because he didn’t want to be left out (a highly embarrassing conversation which he’d rather forget had happened). There was no going back now but that didn’t stop the butterflies fluttering about in his stomach.

Finally confident that he’s got a hold of himself, he steps out of the car and gets a look at the house in front of him. He’d assumed from the retelling of Arashi’s first experience, that they’d be doing this in the studio. Thankfully, since they weren’t rushing back sweaty and costumed after a performance to the first place bigger than a dressing room with a lockable door, they’d been able to arrange somewhere far more suitable. Ritsu’s family was definitely well off, nowhere near as wealthy as Tsukasa’s own judging by the size of the house and neighbourhood but by no means struggling.  Far more important than the size or location of the house though, was that it was currently devoid of both Ritsu’s _‘gross brother-like thing and parents’_ today.

The afternoon sun hangs low in the sky as he presses the door bell. For a couple of minutes there’s no answer and he’s mildly horrified at the idea that he has the wrong door. Tsukasa knows Mao is Ritsu’s neighbour and the idea of having to play off to someone why he was looking for Ritsu’s house when his mind is in this state is not high on his to do list. Thankfully, the door in front of him is eventually opened by Arashi, looking rather exasperated.

“Hi Tsukasa-chan, sorry about making you wait for so long, Ousama decided to have Ritsu-chan play a song he wrote this morning and wouldn’t let me leave until it had finished.” Tsukasa can empathise; he should have assumed it was one of Leo’s whims keeping anyone from opening the door. “Come and listen to Ritsu-chan play while we wait for Izumi-chan.”

“Hello Narukami-Senpai. Sena-senpai isn’t here yet?” He’s glad he’s not the last to arrive but to think it would be Izumi who turned up last is surprising. After tidily setting his shoes beside each other in the entrance way, Tsukasa gets his first look at the inside of Ritsu’s house. The modern, western styling doesn’t surprise him and neither does the sound of a piano playing from a room down the hallway. What does surprise him, but probably shouldn’t are what appear to be black out curtains on every window, the house seeming to be lit entirely by artificial lighting.

“Oh, he is but like, he ran here so he’s showering before we get started.” Tsukasa wonders if Izumi will bother styling his hair after his shower, it’s likely to just get messed up again but he really wouldn’t put it past him.

Tsukasa barely has time to take in the layout of the lounge when Leo’s leaping at him. It takes all of his balance not to end up on the floor.

“You made it Newbie!” Leo pecks his lips leaving Tsukasa both frustrated at his name not being used and flustered by the kiss.

“Leader! Please remember my name, especially with what we’re doing today.” If it weren’t for the fact he’s been part of the group sex arrangement Knights has from the start, Tsukasa would be wondering if Leo was actually capable of participating with his personality. The laugh he’s currently doing in response to Tsukasa’s answer certainly makes him wonder.

“I remember your name, I was just testing you. It’s Suo~” Another kiss is quickly pasted on Tsukasa’s lips before Leo runs back to standing beside the piano. It’s not a tune Tsukasa recognises but Leo’s singing along to Ritsu’s playing so it might be an old Knights song.

Touching his fingers to his lips, Tsukasa makes his way to the couch. He can say hello to Ritsu when he’s not lost in a song Tsukasa isn’t familiar with. The new level of physical affection from Leo is the only sign of what’s to come and it’s not really what he’d expected upon arriving. Admittedly he hadn’t thought that much about what would happen immediately after he came through the door but if he had it wouldn’t have been this. Arashi takes a seat beside him, humming along to the song Ritsu’s playing on the piano, confirming Tsukasa’s suspicions that it’s a song from before his time. The comfortable atmosphere is calming but it definitely doesn’t eradicate his nerves entirely.

“Feeling nervous, Tsukasa-chan?” A hand his placed on his thigh. Tsukasa’s almost surprised when it’s not any higher than where Arashi would usually touch when trying to be comforting. Maybe unlike Leo, he doesn’t get more touchy feely until they’re actually in the room.

“Admittedly a little, _yes.”_ It’s almost relieving to be able to admit it.

“I was a bit too during my first time with them, well it wasn’t like, actually my first time which I imagine makes things a lot scarier but at least you know what you’re getting into.” Arashi laughs, “Imagine going back to the studio, thinking you’re just going to get a rundown of your performance and finding you’ve been invited to a foursome that’s already started without you.”

Taking a moment to think about how he would have reacted, to walking in on such a scene, Tsukasa is very glad he was not invited the same way Arashi was. Shouting about how undignified his unit mates are in shock before slamming the door and stress eating for days about what he’d seen would not have been the best way to deal with things but it’s likely how they would have gone down.

“I’m very _thankful_ I was warned in advance about what would be taking place.” Tsukasa admits, not really wanting to go into details about how he would have reacted. “It’s amazing you were okay with it Narukami-senpai.”

“Well, don’t go sharing this around school or anything but Izumi-chan was who I lost my virginity to so things were at least partially familiar.” Arashi whispers it as though it’s some big secret even though Tsukasa is pretty sure the other two in the room probably already know this.

“Ah.” Tsukasa isn’t too well informed about previous relationships within his unit but if there’s always been intra-unit relations going on then that goes a long way to explain how the group sex thing began. “Were you and Sena-senpai a couple in the past?”

“Oh honey, no, we’d just fooled around a bit together before I’d even started at Yumenosaki.” Arashi laughs again. “Him and I would make a terrible couple don’t you think? Always bickering and we’d never get anywhere on time since we both spend so long in front of the mirror.”

Tsukasa’s just about to comment that yes, he agrees that with their overly intensive beauty routines they would be useless at being punctual if they ever had to share a bathroom, when Izumi enters the room. Answering his earlier question, his hair is half-styled, blow-dried and arranged in a similar shape to its usual style but lacking hairspray or whatever it is that he usually puts through it to keep it so perfectly messy.

“Kasa-kun, you actually came, how annoying.” Strangely, he doesn’t sound quite as annoyed as he usually does.

“Of course I did, Sena-senpai.” The music stops and Tsukasa’s amazed that Ritsu heard their exchange, before he notices Leo’s got his arms around Ritsu’s torso physically stopping him from playing.

“Ah, my Knights are all here! Rittsu, lead the way!” He doesn’t exactly let go of Ritsu despite requesting him to lead them to wherever the festivities would be taking place.

“Uh, Ousama? You needa let go of me if you want me to do that.”

With a surprised exclamation and a laugh, Leo lets go of Ritsu. Allowed to stand now, Ritsu shuts the lid of the piano before leading everyone out of the room. Following his upperclassmen upstairs, Tsukasa feels the butterflies start to return to his stomach.

Tastefully yet sparsely decorated, Tsukasa assumes the room they’re using is a guest room rather than Ritsu’s own. A large portion of the room is taken up by a massive bed and Tsukasa’s happier than ever that Ritsu was able to offer his house for this. Losing his virginity in Knights studio would have just been tacky and undignified. He tries to ignore the thought that it’s probably still a bit tacky and undignified to lose his virginity at an orgy regardless of the location.

“Hmmmm, Newbie, on the bed, take off your clothes.” Leo has a look of deep concentration on his face on his face as he surveys the room and the members of Knights. “Yep! That’ll work. Well, you heard me didn’t you? Strip!”

“I have a name, Leader.” Regardless of his retort, Tsukasa’s hands reach for the top button of his shirt. Leo was probably laughing too loudly to have heard him anyway.  It feels embarrassing, to be the only one undressing, none of the others moving to remove what they’re wearing at all.

“You do! but until I’ve initiated you today I’m not going to use it, that’s what I’ve decided.” Leo turns to face him, tone shifting to become slightly more serious. “Today is as much a delayed knighting ceremony for you as it is my welcoming back.”

There’s something about those words that send a shock of arousal through Tsukasa. It’s slightly shameful he thinks, knowing that after removing his last two remaining pieces of clothing, that everyone will be able to clearly see what gets him worked up.

“Does that mean we aren’t allowed to touch him until you’re done? No fair, Ousama.” Ritsu whines, sinking down into a chair facing the bed.

“Be patient Rittsu~ I want you all to watch, I’ll have him put on a super interesting show!” Asides from an upset pout taking residence on his face, Ritsu doesn’t complain further. Tsukasa is kind of amazed that the other three are so accepting of Leo telling them what to do. He’d been told by Arashi _“Don’t be afraid to say no to things but if Ousama wants you to do something, unless it’s like, something you actually don’t want to do, or can’t do, you do it”_ but he’s only just starting to understand how true that statement was.

Completely naked and feeling very, very exposed, Tsukasa makes to sit on the edge of the bed. Trying not to make it obvious that he’s covering his crotch, he rests an arm across his lap. He knows they’re going to get a more than full view of it later but at the moment, heat rising in his cheeks, the compulsion to do so is too strong to ignore. Letting them know so freely that he’s already starting to get hard already just from being commanded to strip would be too much.

“Have you ever been kissed, Newbie?” Tsukasa shakes his head, wondering why he’s getting interrogated. Is Leo determined to humiliate him? Leo laughing at him in response almost makes it feel that way, even though Leo laughs at everything. “How lucky I am, getting to be all your firsts.”

The speed with which Leo descends on him almost shocks Tsukasa. His lips are slightly chapped and there’s a lot more tongue than he expected right off the bat but there’s no denying Leo is a skilled kisser. For someone who’s never been kissed beyond the pecks on the lips Leo had given him earlier, it’s very overwhelming. Trying to mimic what’s being done to him, Tsukasa kisses back fiercely. He’s not just determined not to be left behind but he’s starting to become intoxicated by the kiss. Leo’s hands travel along the smooth skin of his chest, pinching at his nipples and making his breath catch. Tsukasa’s never even considered playing with his nipples before but with how sensitive they feel as Leo teases them he knows he’s been missing out. All too soon his hands move on pausing when he gets to his stomach. Breaking the kiss, Leo laughs.

“I see what Naru and Sena mean when they say you eat too much. I like it though! It’s soft and no one can tell as long as you have a shirt on!” Hearing his weight and bad eating habits brought up at a time like this brings a deep flush of embarrassment to his face. It’s not as if Leo hasn’t seen him shirtless before but always being off in his own world, it’s likely his leader has never paid attention to how he actually looked.

“Oi, Ousama, don’t tell him things like that!” Izumi sounds truly irritated. Leo simply pokes his tongue out in response before busying his mouth with Tsukasa’s again.

Leo’s hands don’t travel further downwards than his stomach which almost disappoints him. Though if kissing feels this good, he’s happy to keep kissing for hours if that’s what Leo wants to do. Hands fisting at the back of Leo’s shirt he’s disappointed that he’s still clothed, wanting to return the favour of exploring his body with his hands. Occasionally he feels Leo’s teeth scrape against his lower lip and he can’t help but moan back into his mouth. When Leo breaks the kiss with him again, he has half a mind to grab his head and pull him right back into a kiss.

“Your mouth isn’t bad, Newbie. Let’s put it to some proper use.” Tsukasa’s confused until he hears a belt unbuckling.

Looking down he takes in Leo undoing his belt and pants and realises what’s expected of him next. Having never done anything of the sort to say he’s nervous is an understatement. He’d expected that he’d be sucking cock at some point today but so early on and being watched so obviously makes things slightly more anxiety inducing than his fantasies had had him expecting.  

A hand on his back pushes slightly, suggesting he move off the bed. Leo now sat almost exactly where he’d been, he understands what to do next. The carpet is soft under his knees as he levels his face with Leo’s half hard dick. Cautiously, his hand closes around the length, pumping it, hoping that he’ll get a chance to see its fully erect size before he’s expected to put it in his mouth.

“You know what to do right? Though I guess you’re a newbie to this too so I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t!” Leo’s words don’t exactly instil confidence in him.

Thinking about what he’s seen girls in porn do, Tsukasa licks at the tip experimentally before pushing back Leo’s foreskin with his lips. It’s a blessing the English he knows helps him to access un-censored porn, he thinks as he continues to lick and suck at the head. He knows he’s going to have to take him fully in his mouth soon but the idea is still mildly terrifying. Now completely hard, Leo’s dick isn’t that intimidating. It’s slightly bigger than it had been in Tsukasa’s fantasies but not so big that he won’t be able to fit it in his mouth.

Judging what something will feel like in your mouth and having it in there are two different things, he quickly finds out. Suddenly he has so much more respect for every girl in porn he’s ever watched take far larger dicks down their throats with ease. He’s trying his best in an endeavour to fit the entire length in his mouth, a gentle hand on the back of his head encouraging him. It’s hard though, remembering to breathe through his nose, relax his throat and keep his teeth covered is all so much that he finds himself forgetting what the actual purpose of what he’s doing is.

“Ah, Newbie, if you suck a bit harder… yes! Like that, that’s good, keep doing that.” It’s embarrassing to have to get coached on something he feels should be so intuitive. Of course he knew he should have been sucking harder than he was but with everything being so overwhelming, things like that were surprisingly easy to forget.

Immediately he tries to replicate what had drawn the praise from Leo. Which is a mistake. A bit too eager to please, he takes slightly more of his length in than he had before and finds himself gagging around the length. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he tries to keep himself together. He’s becoming more and more aware that he’s being watched and with how bad of a job he’s doing, it’s mortifying. It’s hard to think that any of them might have had this much trouble during their first time with a cock in their mouth. What’s even more mortifying than the knowledge that he’s being watched doing such a terrible job by three people who are likely flawless at this, is the fact he knows he’s only gotten harder since taking Leo in his mouth. Having his back to the others so they can’t see that he’s getting off on being watched failing is his only saving grace.

Fingers comb themselves through Tsukasa’s hair comfortingly, making him feel far more at ease. As long as he’s careful, he finds he can manage just fine. The occasional gasp or moan from Leo above him doing wonders for both his confidence and his dick, arousal courses through him with each one. Occasionally the fingers in his hair tighten, pulling a bit whenever he does something especially right. He finds himself wanting to do such a good job that the hair pulling never stops. There is such a thing as being too confident though. Coughing and spluttering as he tries to take Leo too deeply again proves that. Spit dripping from his mouth and tears dripping from his eyes, he’s forced to take a break. Continuing to stroke Leo’s dick, he tries to catch his breath. His jaw aches so badly and he wonders if that’s something that ever stops if you manage to get good at sucking dick.

Looking over his shoulder his eyes focus on the other unit members. Ritsu’s biting his lip as he palms himself through his jeans, looking like he’s barely able to stop himself from getting on the bed and joining in. Beside him Arashi and Izumi are doing are far better job of having self control but they’re still sporting obvious bulges. Seeing the rest of his unit so turned on from watching him makes his dick twitch shamefully.

“You should fuck him, Ousama. I wanna hear what kind of noises he makes.” Ritsu’s words trigger a twist of arousal low in his stomach.

“Good idea, Rittsu!” Leo almost sings, seeming more than keen on the idea. “On the bed Newbie and on your hands and knees so we can show my other pretty Knights exactly what’s happening.”

Getting up from the floor he realises that everyone can see just how turned on he is, cock completely hard and in full view of his other unit members. Licking his lips he tries to act confident as he takes his position on the bed, ass facing the other members of Knights. He feels like some kind of sex toy, being put on display for them like this and it’s a feeling he’s horrified to find only turns him on more. Hearing Leo squeezing lube over his fingers his body buzzes in anticipation. He’s not entirely unfamiliar to this, having experimentally fingered himself once, after he’d accepted that he would be okay with bottoming. Knowing it’s someone else putting their fingers inside him makes things feel entirely different.

“Relax for me and it’ll make things a lot easier.” Leo slowly circles a finger around his hole as he speaks. “You’re still all tense, come on Newbie, you can do it.”

It feels silly to acknowledge it but hearing encouraging words from Leo does go a long way to relax him. The drawing out of things is too much though, he’d determined that it’ll be a lot easier to feel at ease once he’s actually got a finger inside him and they’ve gotten past the initial penetration.

“I’m trying, Leader. _Please_ , just get on with things.” His voice shakes slightly as he speaks, hoping it doesn’t sound like he’s begging.

It’s not really the finger sliding carefully inside him that feels strange, it’s that he has no control over what it’s doing. Leo’s slow and steady with his thrusts, as if he’s just testing that Tsukasa’s fine with having something inside him. It doesn’t take him long to get used to the feeling or to start wanting more.

“Is that okay, Newbie?” Leo asks, wriggling his finger slightly as if he might not understand what he’s talking about.

“Yes, it is.” Tsukasa bites his lip unsure whether to continue, “Ah, Leader? You can put another one in, it’s not like I haven’t done this myself.”

“Oh? You have?” While he can’t see his face, Tsukasa can hear in Leo’s voice that he’s smiling. “Who do you think about when you finger yourself, Newbie?”

“I-it was _only_ once.” He feels he has to clarify, both to his leader and his unit members. Embarrassment chokes him and doesn’t let him get the next words out, very aware that he’s about to tell the other four people in the room about what he’s been getting off to.  “And it was… it was…”

“Say who it was and I’ll put in another finger.” Tsukasa doesn’t know what’s more ridiculous, the fact that Leo’s using fingers in his ass as a bargaining tool or that fact it works on him.

“It was you, Leader.” His words come out over pronounced as he makes sure that they come out at all. There’s a pleased hum from Leo in response as if he knew he was going to say his name all along.

Almost immediately after he finishes speaking he feels a second finger press against his entrance. It feels a lot better with two fingers inside him, fucking him and stretching him out. The first time Leo’s fingers hit his prostate, he cries out before he’s realised he’s doing it. Desperate to feel the same thing again he finds himself rutting back against Leo’s fingers, trying to drive them into the same spot again.

“He’s quite needy, isn’t he Ousama.” There’s an undertone in Arashi’s voice that he’s never heard before. He wants to turn around and look, to see how he must look sounding so aroused but Leo’s fingers finding his prostate make him forget entirely about that, another loud moan tearing from his throat.

“Isn’t he just?” Leo sounds proud of him, like he’s showing off one of his favourite toys “Newbie, I’m going to put in another one in.”

A third finger added he starts to understand what it means to be full. Knowing Leo’s dick is thicker than the fingers stretching him out makes him eager to have it inside him. To understand what it really means.

“Leader, _please…_ ” Amongst his gasps and moans the words spill from his mouth.

“Please what?” He knows he knows what he wants and is just making him beg for the sake of it but he’s so desperate to have him inside him that he gives in.

“Please _fuck_ me, Leader.”

Leo doesn’t withdraw his fingers immediately, thrusting and stretching for a while longer before deciding he’s satisfied. Pulling them out he wipes them on the sheet and Tsukasa’s horrified that he’d just do that before realising that the bedding is going to be in a far worse state by the time they’re done today. He feels desperately empty without anything inside him, wishing Leo could be faster about lubing up his cock. When he finally feels the blunt head pressing against his entrance, so much larger than his fingers had been, he finds himself whining.

When Leo starts to push inside he realises just why he’d been so meticulous in preparing him. The stretch feels almost too much. He can hear Leo’s ragged breathing above him and wonders how he’s managing to have the self control to go so slowly. It feels like hours of being slowly stuffed with his leaders cock before Leo moans, bottoming out inside him. Trying to get a hold of his breathing while feeling so, so full feels like an impossible task.

“Do you need a moment?” Leo’s words compete with desperate, heavy breaths.

“Yes.” He’s amazed he can speak at all with how overwhelmed he feels.

“You did such a good job taking me so easily. Don’t you all agree?” At small moan escapes from him at the reminder that he’s being watched.

“He’s doing pretty well for a brat.” Voice low with arousal, Izumi gives his agreement.

“You hear that Newbie? Even Sena thinks you’re doing a good job.” A hand wraps around his length, slowly pumping him. He’s confused for a moment before he realises Leo is likely trying to help him relax enough to start moving.

“I don’t quite…” A moan interrupts his sentence, “Follow.”

“Secchan pretty much only bottoms.”

“Yep! I’m sure you’ll be as good at taking dick as he is one day.” Tsukasa doesn’t know why hearing that does it for him but he finds himself rolling his hips back against Leo without meaning to. “Oh? Are you ready?”

“Y-Yes.” He stutters out, hoping that he really is.

The first few thrusts are agonisingly slow, as if testing that he actually is ready. As soon as Leo seems satisfied though, the pace picks up and Tsukasa feels like he’s lost the ability to think. Leo’s almost cruelly accurate at hitting his prostate, the hand that was around his cock now gripping his hips as he relentlessly pounds into him. He couldn’t hold back the lewd sounds spilling from his mouth if he tried. The temperature of the room seems to rise by ten degrees, his whole body feeling on fire as he rolls his hips back to meet Leo’s every thrust.

Almost animalistic, Leo’s moans and grunts are a far cry from the melodic high ones he’d imagined him making the first night he’d jerked off to his leader. He finds he definitely prefers the honest, desperate noises the real Leo makes. Gripping needily at the sheets he tries to keep some kind of grasp on reality as all his senses are assaulted by pleasure.

“Mmm Suo~, you’re doing so well, you’re doing so well.” Leo pants out, half his words slurred but Tsukasa can clearly make out him finally saying his nickname for him.

He wants to respond, wants to say something but all he can do is cry out in pleasure in response. He feels his orgasm building before he has time to try and hold out. With Leo thrusting so hard, so deep inside him, he’s not so surprised that he’s going to cum so fast but it is embarrassing, he’s hardly been touched at all.

Trying to get a hold of his voice again proves fruitless as he tries to announce that he’s cumming, voice breaking as he moans. His release splatters against the sheets and he can’t hold himself up to avoid landing in the sticky patch. Leo’s grip on his hips is the only thing that keeps him from fully sinking into the mattress as he tries to catch his breath.

“You sounded so beautiful Suo~” Leo’s obviously having trouble keeping a hold on his voice too.

Leo who still hasn’t cum, Tsukasa realises. He feels his cock slide out of his ass and wonders what he should do. Offering to finish Leo off with his hand seems like the obvious answer but would he just call one of the others over to finish him off instead?

“Hmmmm.” It sounds like he’s also trying to decide what he wants, “Roll over.”

Doing as is asked of him he sees Leo crawling towards him on the mattress. Straddling his chest and taking his dick in hand, a flash of fear runs through Tsukasa. He really does not want to suck Leo off just after he’s been in his ass and is about to open his mouth to say so when he realises that’s not what’s going on. Jerking off with his cock aimed at his face, Tsukasa figures out exactly what Leo is intending on doing. There’s a twist of arousal low in his abdomen as he waits in anticipation.

The other three seem to catch on as well, approaching the bed for a better look. Knowing they’re so eager to see this sends another spike of arousal through him. He chooses to keep his mouth shut, biting back a small moan. It’s probably a good thing too, Leo hardly lasts long enough for them to make it to the bedside. He’s barely able to close his eyes in time when Leo groans low and throws his head back. Warmth splatters his cheeks, dripping off his chin and landing in his hair. A finger drags through some of the mess on his chin, dipping it inside his lips. The taste isn’t one he’s particularly fond of but he finds himself thinking that maybe he can get used to it.

“You were so good, so good.” Leo sounds and looks completely spent. Collapsing sideways onto the mattress, Tsukasa’s glad he has the decently to not just fall forwards on top to him. From where he lays Leo twists his body to face the other members. “Well, what are you waiting for? Have some fun~”

“Let us know when you’re ready to jump back in, okay?” Arashi shoots them a warm smile before threading his fingers through Izumi’s hair and kissing him deeply.

Rolling onto his side to get a full view of the others, Tsukasa isn’t surprised at all to see how easily the fall into position. There’s no shame or reservations between them as they kiss and touch and undress each other. It’s almost like a well rehearsed dance routine, except Tsukasa knows it falls more underneath Leo’s specialty, improvisation. He has to wonder if they kept this up even after Leo left or if this is the first time in months that they’ve touched each other. Izumi is pushed to the bed by Arashi, with all the domineering, elegant control befitting Knights’ Queen. He’s in the process of undoing his belt when Ritsu speaks up.

“Ousama, throw me the lube.” He speaks like he’s asking Leo to pass him a water bottle.

Tsukasa’s starting to get an idea of where things are going between them as they arrange themselves on the mattress. Completely naked and completely hard, Arashi sets himself against the pillows, right beside where Tsukasa’s made himself comfortable. He’s a beautiful sight, lean long limbs with just enough muscle tone to tell of his skill in track and field events. His eyes are focused on the flat lightly muscled expanse of his stomach when he notices the muscles there twitch. Snapping out of his appreciative haze he notices Izumi’s taken his length in his hand.

“Kuma-kun, I swear to god if you make me cum just from fingering me again…” Izumi trails off, switching his attention from Ritsu to what’s in front of him.

 Tsukasa knows there has to be a story behind the warning but any curiosity he has is distracted when Izumi takes Arashi’s length in his mouth. He handles his dick with far more skill than Tsukasa can ever imagine himself having. The cock in his mouth is by no means small, it’s noticeably larger than Leo’s and yet he manages to take the entire thing down his throat like it’s nothing. Tsukasa doesn’t think he’s ever started getting hard again as quickly as he is now. Moans and whimpers from Izumi managing to make themselves heard despite the thick cock in his mouth prompt him to turn his attention to the cause of the lewd sounds.

A deviously concentrated expression on his face, Ritsu’s fucking him with his fingers. Izumi’s hips grind back against him needily with every thrust and Tsukasa has no doubt that Izumi’s warning was probably needed. Ritsu seems to draw a lot of enjoyment from making him fall apart with only his fingers. Tsukasa feels his cock twitch wondering just what it feels like to have those obviously skilled fingers working their magic.

“Hmmm, Secchan, you’re definitely ready for my dick but do you really want it?” He teases. There’s a whimper in response from Izumi. Desperate and needy he rolls his hips back into Ritsu hard, trying to get his point across without taking his mouth off of Arashi’s length. “I’m not going to give it to you until you ask with words.”

A string of spit connects his lips and the head of Arashi’s cock as he raises his head from between his legs.

“Dammit Kuma-kun, just fuck me already.”

Tsukasa finds himself moaning along with Izumi as he watches Ritsu penetrate him with one swift motion. His face flushes red as he realises how loud the sound that left his lips was. A gentle hand on his shoulder pulls his gaze away from the scene. Lips parted, cheeks only lightly flushed and eyes hungrily focused, Arashi looks more like he’s posing for a magazine cover than having his dick sucked. It amazes him that someone can still look any semblance of composed with an experienced mouth on their dick.

“Tsukasa-chan, you’re looking pretty eager again.”

Following where his eyes are looking, Tsukasa realises Arashi’s eyeing his dick. Almost completely hard, he’s amazed at how little time it took for him to get this turned on again. Flicking his eyes back to what’s  in front of him though, it’s really not so amazing after all. The scene is the most erotic thing he’s ever seen.

Words fail him and all he can do is nod in response. Hand now on the back of his head, Arashi pulls him towards him. When their lips meet the first thing Tsukasa notices is how much softer they are than Leo’s were. The second thing he notices is how different his kissing style is. Leo had been eager, fast and desperate, kissing in a way that reflected his personality perfectly. Arashi is slower, kissing deeper and more passionately as if trying to make Tsukasa moan into his mouth. If he is trying, he’s definitely succeeding.

From the other end of the bed Tsukasa can vaguely make out Ritsu talking, using words he himself would never imagine saying to the other members of his unit.

“You’re such a good whore, Secchan so good.” Izumi moans in response and it embarrasses him to think that he’d likely react in the same manner to being told such things.

A whine escapes his lips as Arashi breaks the kiss, heart beating so fast he’s surprised it hasn’t managed to beat right out of his chest. He really hadn’t wanted it to end so soon. There’s something on Arashi’s cheek as he pulls back that Tsukasa must be Leo’s seed. He’s ashamed to realise he’s ruined his make-up by not having wiped Leo’s release off his own face but embarrassment turns to arousal as Arashi notices the mess, licking it off his fingers after wiping it from his cheek

“Ousama, I’ve got an idea.” Arashi beckons for Leo to come towards him.

Lost in all the action, Tsukasa had almost forgotten Leo was there. Laying comfortably back against the pillows and now completely naked, he seemed to be content just watching as he recovered.

“Oh? What is it Naru?” Curiosity peaked, Leo starts moving towards Arashi, forcing Tsukasa to quickly move out of the way so he doesn’t get a knee to his stomach.

Where he ends up on the bed is far too close to where Ritsu’s hips are slapping against Izumi’s ass to make out what Arashi’s whispering in Leo’s ear. From the expression on Leo’s face though, he figures he likes whatever he’s being told.

“That’ll be interesting.” He laughs, “I can’t wait!”

Claiming Arashi’s lips in a short but passionate kiss, Tsukasa thinks for a second that maybe Arashi’s idea involved replacing him with Leo. It’s almost relieving to see Leo return to where he lay before. Although it’s confusing too, he’s definitely starting to get hard again, Tsukasa can see that very clearly, so why would he seem so eager about something that he wasn’t involved in? Then again, it is Leo.

“Rittsu, Suo~! I want you both to fuck Sena.” He says as if they’re just supposed to know what he means. The other two seem to understand immediately, Ritsu’s hips stilling and Izumi letting Arashi’s dick slide from between his lips.

“Fuck, Ousama,” Breathing heavy and throat obviously complaining from Arashi’s cock being so far down it, Tsukasa doesn’t think he’s ever heard Izumi sound like this before. He wants to hear more of it. “It’s been ages since I’ve done that, I don’t know that I can-”

“Nah, Secchan, you’re as easy as ever you’ll be able to take us both.”

Suddenly Tsukasa understands exactly what Leo meant. He wasn’t even aware people _could_ do that outside of porn but his cock twitching at the idea tells him he’s definitely not opposed to being involved in it.

“Well the brat’s smaller than Naru-kun at least.” Izumi runs an appraising eye over his crotch, making him feel slightly ashamed of his size. Though if being a little on the small side means there’s more chance of him being able to fit inside Izumi at the same time as Ritsu, it’s definitely not a bad thing in this moment. “I’m not making any promises but I’ll try. If I say stop, we stop okay.”

“Do you want to ride them so you’re completely in control then? That’s probably the best option for Tsukasa-chan at the moment too.” Arashi’s voice is thoughtful.

“Yeah let’s do that,” Despite his prior scepticism, Izumi seems to be warming up to the idea. “Ousama, I’ll get you to stretch me once Kuma-kun’s in me again, you’re probably still the best judge of what I can take.”

Arashi’s lips are on his again as Ritsu and Leo work Izumi up to being able to take them both. He would have been content just watching and waiting but having that skilled mouth back on his, he’s glad he doesn’t have to settle for that. His hands explore the lightly toned chest and abs in front of him as he moans into Arashi’s mouth. When they reach his crotch, he seems to get an idea. It’s cruel to yet again have Arashi break their kiss so fast.

“Tsukasa-chan, do you want some pointers on giving a blow job?” If it weren’t for his breathing being slightly heavy, he might as well have been asking Tsukasa if he wanted help doing his eyeliner before a live.

Trailing his eyes down his body he really doesn’t know how good of a job he’s going to be able to with just how large Arashi is. If Leo had made his jaw ache, he’s no doubt going to be ten times worse and yet Tsukasa almost finds himself craving that feeling.

“I…” Admitting it however, is still surprisingly difficult to do, “I would, Narukami-senpai”

Taking his dick in his hand he finds it’s still slick with Izumi’s spit. There’s something he finds really hot about the idea of sucking the same cock that his upperclassman has just had in his mouth. Though it’s also a reminder of how much he’s going to suck compared to him.

“When you were blowing Ousama you kept like, trying to take too much in one go.” There’s a hand on the back of his head, pushing him towards his crotch. “Half the trick is knowing your limits. Make up for what you can’t take in your mouth with your hand and if your jaw starts hurting too much, focus on the head.”

It’s a bit off a relief to hear someone experienced talk about jaws hurting from giving blow jobs, looking at what he has his hand around, that’s exactly what he’s in for. Slowly he takes his length into his mouth, testing just how much of Arashi’s impressive dick is too much. There a small gasp from above him as he sucks and he realises he desperately wants to hear him moan properly.

“There we go, breathe through your nose and keep your throat relaxed.”

Constant reminders and praise from Arashi help him to keep relaxed, avoiding gagging or choking. Remembering Izumi’s skill and Arashi’s comment about losing his virginity to him, Tsukasa wonders if this is how he got so good at it. It doesn’t take long for an ache to start building in his jaw but he pushes on, spurred on by the small moans he’s starting to draw out of Arashi.

It’s tempting to touch himself as he works, a hand sliding between his legs before he catches himself. He can very clearly hear the noises from the other three beside him and if he doesn’t want to cum far too fast again, he needs to have some kind of self control. Manicured fingers start to tighten themselves in his hair and there’s a sense of pride as he thinks he might be bringing Arashi close to orgasm.

“Tsukasa-chan, are you-“ a particularly shaky breath cuts off his sentence, “Are you okay with me cumming in your mouth?”

What hits him first is the realisation that he really has managed to get Arashi this close. Even if Izumi had probably still done most of the work, he certainly hadn’t undone it at least. Then he realises what he’s being asked and isn’t really sure how to reply. The idea of swallowing in itself appeals to him but remembering how Leo had tasted and he’s not too sure if the idea in itself can outweigh the taste.

“I’ll try.”

 He doesn’t realise until Arashi’s dick is back in his mouth that his response hadn’t quite made sense. There’s not really time to think about things like that though. Not when there’s a groan above him and the fingers in his hair pull so much that it borders on painful. It isn’t so bad when Arashi’s cock is so far in his mouth that he’s spilling directly down his throat. His need for air ruins that though, the taste on his tongue as he pulls his head back enough to breath is too much. Jerking back suddenly he ends up catching half of Arashi’s release on his face. His seed mixing with Leo’s as it drips down his cheeks.

“Oh my, sorry Tsukasa-chan, I got a little bit caught up in the moment and-”

“No, no it’s fine,” He takes a moment to wipe a drop that’s dangerously close to falling into his eyelashes, “I’ll get used to the _taste_ with time I am sure.”

“Ah, not just that but that I came on your face without any warning, like, I usually at least give warning for that.”

“Oh,” it’s embarrassing to admit that he’s discovering he rather likes facials and yet, “I think I don’t really mind that.”

There’s a knowing smile on Arashi’s face that tells him he understood exactly what Tsukasa meant despite his vague phrasing.

“Suo~, Sena’s ready for you!”

Turning his attention to what the other three are doing, he’s incredibly glad he refrained from jerking off while blowing Arashi. Izumi looks so wrecked with both Ritsu’s dick and Leo’s fingers inside him that even just watching for a while he’s sure he’d end up reaching his climax without even being touched.

To say it’s a bit awkward to get into position for such a thing is an understatement. Arashi has to physically push and pull Tsukasa into position, legs swung over Ritsu’s so their cocks can press together. It’s tempting to grind into Leo’s hand as he applies lube for him, any contact feeling incredible against his much neglected dick. Somehow, he manages to control himself. Moving completely into position, his eyes fixate on Izumi’s ass muscular yet round and about to be filled with his cock as well.

“Don’t thrust up or anything, Kasa-kun, I’m still on the fence about whether I can actually do this.” Izumi’s usually cutting tone sounds far less severe when it’s so disrupted by heavy, needy breathing.

A quiet moan escapes his lips and Izumi wraps a hand around his length to help guide it inside himself. The feeling of his hand around him is nothing compared to the tight, hot, almost unbearably good feeling of slowly having him sink down on his length though. Whimpers and gasps escape Izumi’s mouth as he takes them both in. It really does take a lot of self control not to thrust up into him. By the time Izumi’s taken them both fully inside, Tsukasa isn’t sure who’s more of a mess.

“I need a second or two, fuck.” Izumi says, voice on the verge of cracking.

Tsukasa’s amazed he can form words at all, knowing if he were in his place, he’d probably not even remember how to string together a sentence. Almost as if he read his mind, Leo speaks up.

“I want to see you in Sena’s place next time, Suo~.”

The suggestion draws an embarrassingly desperate sound from his throat before he can stop himself. Thinking about how overwhelmingly full Izumi must feel, maybe not next time but certainly at some point in the future, he wouldn’t be opposed to trying this.

“Hm? Did I just feel your dick twitch Suuchan? How lewd~” Somehow even when his voice is shaky and his breathing heavy, Ritsu manages to sound smug, “I look forward to making a mess of you too.”

He’s not sure how he’s feeling so flustered when Izumi’s the one with two dicks in his ass at the moment. Mind filled with anticipation and wonder about how much preparation it would take to work his way up to double penetration, he’s caught off guard when Izumi starts moving. Slowly rolling his hips, even the small amount of friction feels godly. It’s when he slowly lifts himself up before slamming back down hard and fast, filling himself with the full length of their cocks again that Tsukasa finds himself crying out.

Being inside someone is completely different from being on the receiving end he finds. Especially when there’s someone else’s dick pressed against his, feeling not only the sensation of Izumi fucking himself but also Ritsu’s cock sliding against his whenever either of them move their hips. He can’t hear coherent words from any of them, occasionally a curse escapes Izumi or Ritsu but they’re lost in a sea of moans and groans and whimpers. Sweat drips down Izumi’s back, his entire body slick with it. Beside him, Tsukasa can vaguely make out Leo and Arashi locking lips, his hand groping around until it finds Leo’s dick. It’s hardly a conscious decision, more acting on an instinct Tsukasa never realised he had. It’s within reach and his leader is hard, jerking him off so he can feel even slightly as good as he does right now only seems right.

“You learn fast don’t you, Suo~” Leo says half as much into Arashi’s mouth as he says it to Tsukasa.

He’s about to attempt to reply when an almost growling, guttural moan from Ritsu distracts him. His hips stutter upwards, hands grabbing at Izumi’s hips and holding him in place as he reaches orgasm. Pulsing against his own cock, Tsukasa can feel the added lubrication of Ritsu’s cum as he releases inside Izumi.  Almost immediately after his entire body goes limp, if it weren’t for his loud, exhausted breathing, Tsukasa might be worried.

“Kuma-kun, move.” Feeling Ritsu’s dick sliding out against his as he obliges is almost strange.

Curling up just far enough away from the action to not get in the way, Ritsu watches lazily as Izumi repositions himself to face Tsukasa and starts riding him again. There’s not quite as much stimulation as before, having just had a dick slightly larger than Tsukasa’s own leave him put the way Izumi knows how to work his hips means he’s still in no way disappointed. Lips meeting his own in a messy, hungry kiss, Izumi picks up the pace.

“Naru, I want you inside me.” He’s pretty sure he hears Leo say. There’s more to their conversation but whatever they are, Tsukasa’s too lost in stimulation to even start processing it.

Hands gripping as Izumi’s ass, he finds himself fucking back up into him desperately. Izumi seems to be about as close as he is, movements starting to lose the finesse they’d previously had. Briefly Tsukasa considers that he’s about to climax with such little stimulation compared to his upperclassmen again but he knows stamina comes with experience and experience isn’t something he has. Tightening maddeningly around him, Izumi cums with a low, drawn out moan, his release splattering both their stomachs and chests. The sudden tightness and the intoxicating sounds are enough to push him over the edge too, hips snapping up as much as Izumi’s weight on top of him will allow as he coats his insides with his seed.

All he can do is lay boneless and motionless for what feels like minutes afterwards. There have been nights when he’s ended up jerking off twice before sleeping but never has he cum so hard both times. He’s brought back to reality by Izumi lifting himself off his dick and collapsing on the mattress beside him. Taking in what’s going on around them, Ritsu still seems to be in about the same state as they both are.  For a moment he marvels at the amount of energy Leo and Arashi still have before realising they’ve both had time to recover.

“Were you always this big, Naru?” Leo whines as Arashi sheaths himself inside him.

“Well Ousama, it’s been so long since we last did this that maybe it has grown.” He says, pulling his hips back before thrusting in hard.

“It’s ah,” Leo pauses to try and collect himself. “It’s good, so good, grow even more if you can.”

 “Would you look at that, Ousama’s turning into a size queen.” Ritsu chuckles from beside Tsukasa.

The sounds Leo makes when he’s being pounded into instead of the other way round are different in a way. Breathier, slightly more melodic as his hands fits at the sheets, acting like this, Leo is closer to the Leo from Tsukasa’s fantasies. He’s surprised that his body has more left in it when he feels that thought go straight to his crotch.

“Sena, I want to fuck you too.” He breaths out.

“First, I’ve literally only just cum Ousama, give me a few minutes,” He sounds completely exhausted still. “Second, can we even make that work?”

“I’ve seen it done before in porn, you guys could do it.” Ritsu props himself up on an arm to get a better view, “If Nacchan and Ousama stand off the bed it’ll be easy.”

“Perfect, Rit-” Breath hitching, he can’t quite get Ritsu’s entire name out, “Naru you better not make me cum until I can fuck Sena too.”

“My, you can be so demanding sometimes, Ousama.” Arashi’s voice is definitely not unaffected either.

It’s still kind of incredible to him, how natural and relaxed they all are around each other even in this kind of atmosphere. It’s definitely not a stretch to say everyone’s getting along far more smoothly than under more ‘normal’ circumstances. An arm snaking around his waist reminds him that he’s part of this too. Kisses litter his upper back, sharp teeth occasionally scraping his skin and making him shiver in response.

“Suuchan, can I bite you? Secchan and Nacchan don’t let me.” He almost whispers.

His breath catches at the suggestion. Tsukasa’s pretty certain Izumi and Arashi don’t let him sink his teeth in because even while not working, models are very considerate of their appearances. Being nothing of the sort and sincerely doubting Ritsu’s claims to being a vampire, he has no reason to deny him.

“Where my uniform will _cover_ it,” He finds himself saying back in as low of a tone as Ritsu had spoken. The idea of Ritsu marking his skin is undoubtingly arousing.

The kisses turn to sucking at the skin of his shoulders and upper back, for long enough that his efforts will leaves marks. All Tsukasa can do in response is offer his shaky and erratic breathing. Words and reason have started to leave his mind as he fully accepts that this kind of pleasure is what he wants and needs in this moment.

The first bite from Ritsu causes him to cry out loud. The other three turning their gaze upon him in concern.

 “It’s okay, Suuchan said I could.”

The words from Ritsu seem to appease them and Tsukasa watches as they fall back into their rhythm. Arashi slowly fucking Leo as Izumi positions himself in front of them, mostly hard cock signally that he’s pretty much ready for another round. Taking in their figures, he finds his cock hardening and despite what might be wiser judgement, decides he need to go another round.

“Ritsu-senpai can, ah...” The words fail him.

“I Fuck you? Mhmm I’ve been wanting to since we started.”

All he can do is moan in response as Ritsu’s hand starts working him to hardness again as he marks him. Watching Leo easily enter Izumi, a pornographic display in its own right, does nothing but aid him in his own arousal. He finds himself getting bolder too. Or maybe 2 orgasms in and anticipating a third he’s just becoming needier. Whatever it is, he decides, he’s not going to put up a front and pretend it isn’t happening. Especially when he’s completely hard again from his unit mate touching him.

“Please, can you,” He does have to pause, not quite as bold as the others yet, “Get inside me. _Fuck_ me.”

It’s almost obscene how easily Ritsu’s cock slides inside him once he’s slicked himself up. While not as big as Arashi, Ritsu is substantially larger than Leo and substantially crueller with how he screws him.

“Beg more Suuchan,” He says between bites, “Tell me you need me.”

“I need you Ritsu-senpai, hard an-” Words fail him as he sobs at Ritsu’s teeth breaking his skin. “I need you.”

Vampire or not, Ritsu definitely has a thing for blood. He knows he’s bleeding as his needy mouth sucks at the wound. Relentlessly, he thrusts inside him. Seeming to know exactly where his prostate is, Ritsu avoids it whenever Tsukasa gets too loud, purposely drawing out things. Whether he’s getting the attention he needs or not from Ritsu, he’s pretty sure the display his other unit mates are putting on would bring him to climax eventually any way. The sounds they make are pleasing in a way no Knights song could ever be.

He doesn’t have to worry too much about Ritsu giving him attention though, moved to lay on his back, Ritsu starts fucking him harder, as if eager for his own orgasm.

“Suuchan,  Suuchan-” He chants his name as he thrusts into him.

Lips tinted red with blood, Ritsu leans forward to bite him again. Screaming in pleasure,  pain of the bite only elevating it, Tsukasa finds himself coming surprisingly undone incredibly fast for someone whose already been so spent. Thought Ritsu doesn’t seem like he’s going to last much longer either, his thrusts not quite maintaining the precision they’d initially held.

“Ritsu-senpai, I…” He tries the sentence again, “I’m going to…”

Words fail him as his release coats his stomach. He’s surprised he doesn’t moan as he cums but trying his voice, he finds nothing comes out. Ritsu continues thrusting into him, hard, fast and feeling desperate for his own climax. Overstimulated and exhausted, tears prick at the corners of his eyes as Ritsu continues fucking him. He’s not sure he can handle much more.

As he’s about to speak up he thrusts extra hard inside him, stilling. He can feel his dick pulse as he cums, a loud moan escaping Ritsu’s lips. As Ritsu pulls out he can feel his release dripping out after him. Laying there trying to catch his breath he realises Arashi, Leo and Izumi have finished at some point. Laying in a pile of sweaty, slender limbs not even a metre away from himself. As exhausted as they are, stained with as much cum as he is sweat, Tsukasa rolls towards them, making himself comfortable against Izumi’s back. Ritsu doesn’t miss the opportunity to cuddle either, curling up behind him. It’s odd to admit to himself but Tsukasa feels the most comfortable he’s ever felt with his unit in that moment.

“I’m glad you joined us Tsukasa-chan.”

“I am too.” He slurs out.

“Mm, who would have thought Suuchan would have turned out to be such a slut.”

From somewhere within their mess of cuddling there’s an exhausted laugh from Leo.

“Don’t say that too much, Rittsu. Sena might get jealous since that’s his title.”

“You’re both so annoying.”

“It’s okay, Izumi-chan, he still has a long way to go until he’s on your level.”

While he can’t think of a reply to fit in with their banter, Tsukasa still feels like he needs to add something.

“Thank you for inviting me.” He says quietly.

“I’m glad you came, Suo~, I feel like I got to truly know my newest Knight today.” Leo replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this I discovered five dicks is a lot of dicks and that it’s more difficult than I expected to evenly dish up orgasms, sexual acts and sexual interaction. There were so many times I’d switch to writing another fic after getting frustrated going “It’s impossible for that to work with their current positions” “Wait, is that a remotely realistic refractory period” “No that’s not gunna happen when Kasa’s only just lost his virginity unless he has some kinda magic ass”.
> 
> Apparently it’s really easy to slip in FAR too many chess/knighthood metaphors and references when writing a sex scene with all of Knights. I didn’t realise I was doing so much of it when writing and then while editing I was rolling my eyes so hard at some of what I typed, ‘No you can’t have Leo saying cumming on Kasa’s face is knighting him’. Tho tbh Leo would probably say that but.
> 
> I haven’t actually played this game since Daikagura and while I’m not surprised I’m still writing (not tapping your screen constantly opens up a lot of time to tap a keyboard, I've discovered) for it months later because the boys are super good, I am kinda surprised I wrote such a long kink meme fill for it.


End file.
